Worst Generation
The Eleven Supernovas (十一人の超新星, Juichinin no Choushinsei) is a term that refers to the top eleven rookie Pirates who arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago. They are all renowned pirates whose individual bounties are greater than 100,000,000. Nearly all of the Supernova except Zoro (and possibly Killer and Urouge) are confirmed Devil Fruit users, and only two (Zoro and Killer) don't serve as captains of Pirate ships. According to Shakuyaku, one of the Supernovas could potentially be responsible for inspiring a whole new generation of pirates. With the exception of the Straw Hat Pirates, most Supernovas try to avoid the paths of the Tenryuubito. History The Supernovas are the top rookie pirates from nine different crews who all chose one of the seven routes along the Grand Line. They are comprised of the captains of the nine crews as well as two other crewmates who also are above the bounty threshold of 100,000,000. They come from all seas - East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, North Blue, Sky Island and the Grand Line itself. They all recently ended up on the Sabaody Archipelago at the same time. Their common trait is that they have caught the attention of the World Government and have survived many ordeals that have wiped out other pirate crews along the Grand Line. Though they are all par with each other as far as threat level is concerned, they represent different views on piracy. To date, their journeys along the Grand Line are unknown, save the Straw Hat Pirates journey, which is the main focus of the storyline and that the Kid Pirates have been killing civilians along their way. Recently, with the exception of the Straw Hat, Heart and Kid Pirates, the Supernovas learned that Portgas D. Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates will soon undergo a public execution. Currently, due to a major mishap primarily caused by the Straw Hat captain, Monkey D. Luffy, on the Human Auction House, all of the Supernovas are struggling to evacuate the Archipelago, confronting marines, an army of Pacifista, and ultimately Admiral Kizaru and the large guardian Sentoumaru. And one by one, they start displaying their unique abilities that made their outrageously high bounties well-deserved. However, the results and circumstances regarding their individual showdowns varied: *The Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates, including Kid, Law & Killer, were caught in a battle with a Pacifista with their results unknown. *A combination of Hawkins, Drake, Urouge & Apoo were easily crushed by Kizaru himself and a Pacifista with their current status unknown. *The Straw Hat Pirates, including Luffy & Zoro, were caught between the Pacifista, Kizaru & Sentomaru before ultimately being sent in many different directions by the appearance of Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. *Only Bege & Bonney had little trouble, facing down only Marines before supposedly escaping from the area. The Eleven Supernovas Affiliations All Supernovas originate from one Pirate Crew, with the exception of Roronoa Zoro and Killer, who are fighting crew members. *Eustass Kid: From South Blue, Captain of the Kid Pirates. *Monkey D. Luffy: From East Blue, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. *Basil Hawkins: From North Blue, Captain of the Hawkins Pirates. *X. Drake: From North Blue, Captain of the Drake Pirates, former Marine Rear Admiral. *Trafalgar Law: From North Blue, Captain of the Heart Pirates. *Scratchmen Apoo: From Grand Line, Captain of the On Air Pirates. *Killer: From South Blue, Fighter of the Kid Pirates. *Jewelry Bonney: From South Blue, Captain of the Bonney Pirates. *Capone Bege: From West Blue, Leader of the Firetank Pirates. *Roronoa Zoro: From East Blue, Swordsman and First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates, former Bounty Hunter. *Urouge: From Sky Island, Captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates. Bounties *Eustass Kid: 315,000,000 *Monkey D. Luffy: 300,000,000 *Basil Hawkins: 249,000,000 *X. Drake: 222,000,000 *Trafalgar Law: 200,000,000 *Scratchmen Apoo: 198,000,000 *Killer: 162,000,000 *Jewelry Bonney: 140,000,000 *Capone Bege: 138,000,000 *Roronoa Zoro: 120,000,000 *Urouge: 108,000,000 Epithet (Nicknames) The Supernovas are nicknamed based on either their abilites, an interesting feature in their appearance or something that is easily memorable. *Eustass Kid: Nicknamed "Captain" (Yusutasu "Kaputain" Kiddo) *Monkey D. Luffy: Nicknamed "Straw Hat" ("Mugiwara" Monkii D. Rufi) *Basil Hawkins: Nicknamed "Magician" ("Majisian" Basiru Hokins) *X. Drake: Nicknamed "Red Flag" ("Aka Hata" Diezu Dorekku) *Trafalgar Law: Nicknamed "Surgeon of Death" ("Shi no Gekai" Turafaagaa Rou) *Scratchmen Apoo: Nicknamed "Roar of the Sea" ("Umi Unari" Sukurachmen Apuu) *Killer: Nicknamed "Massacre Soldier" ("Satsuruki Bushin" Kiraa) *Jewelry Bonney: Nicknamed "Big Eater" ("Hon Urai" Jiuri Bonni) *Capone Bege: Nicknamed "Gang" ' (''Capone "Gyangu" Beji) *Roronoa Zoro: Nicknamed '''"Pirate Hunter" ("Kaizoku Gari" Roronoa Zoro) *Urouge: Nicknamed "Mystery Monk" ("Kai Sou" Uruuji) Abilities and Powers *Eustass Kid: Devil Fruit power that manipulates magnetic powers, Unknown Paramecia. *Monkey D. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Mi, Paramecia; Haoushoku Haki. *Basil Hawkins: Devil Fruit power that uses voodoo abilities and can transform into a scarecrow, Unknown Paramecia. *X. Drake: Devil Fruit power that allows transformation into a dinosaur, Unknown Ancient Zoan. *Trafalgar Law: Devil Fruit power that switches objects inside a circular area, Unknown Paramecia. *Scratchmen Apoo: Devil Fruit power that uses sound as weapons by transforming body into instruments, Unknown Paramecia. *Killer: Highly skilled in killing with sickles and acrobatics. *Jewelry Bonney: Devil Fruit power that manipulates the age of any person, including herself, Unknown Paramecia. *Capone Bege: Devil Fruit power that manipulates the size of anything to store armies inside his own body, Unknown Paramecia. *Roronoa Zoro: Highly skilled with swords, Santōryū master. *Urouge: Devil Fruit power that heavily expands muscles rapidly, Unknown Paramecia or Life Return. Trivia *The combined bounties of all eleven Supernovas equal to 2,152,000,000, the highest combined amount of a group. *Eustass Kid has the third highest known bounty, in both the anime and manga. *Roronoa Zoro and Killer are the only Supernovas who are not Captains and do not seem to have a Devil Fruit. Both of them belong to a crew that has two Supernovas (them and their respective Captains). They also both use blades to fight. *Out of all the Supernovas who have Devil Fruit, X. Drake is the only one who has a Zoan type instead of a Paramecia type. *Jewelry Bonney is the only female Supernova. External Links *Supernova - Wikipedia article on the space anomaly these pirates are named after Category:Terms Category:Pirates